


Let's Love

by westsidestyles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sharing Clothes, and cute things, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westsidestyles/pseuds/westsidestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Ian and Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Love

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this, I thought about Mickey making Ian kill spiders for him and this came along.  
> there is no point besides cuteness to this fic so there you go

“Mickey.” Ian whined. He gripped the bed sheets tightly with his hands, and pulled them forcefully toward him. They didn’t budge. The brown haired boy had been hogging the sheets all night and Ian finally decided to take a stand. Except he couldn’t. Mickey was holding the sheets so tight Ian was sure the other boys hands would be sore when he woke up.

Ian sighed heavily and shrugged it off. He put his arm over Mickey and pulled him close, the sheets came with. He didn’t have a blanket but he had Mickey’s warmth, and that would be good enough for now.

 

They were sitting in the kitchen at the table, Mickey was finishing up his cup of orange juice. “Oh my god.” He said startled pointing at the floor.

Ian looked up from the table in a daze. “What?” He asked clearing his throat.

“Ian.” Mickey said trying to stay calm, but utterly failing. His eyes didn’t move from the floor.

“What, Mick?”

“There’s a spider.”

“So?” Ian asked still confused.

“Kill it.” Mickey said pleadingly. He was on the edge of his seat furthest from where the bug was.

“Why don’t you kill it?” Ian asked, holding back a laugh.

“Don’t fucking laugh, shit head. Kill the spider.”

“Why don’t you-“

“KILL THE FUCKING SPIDER, IAN.”

“Fine!” Ian held up his hands in defeat as he stood up and squashed the spider with his shoe. “Happy?”

“Yes.” Mickey breathed grabbing hold of Ian’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my boyfriend.” Ian winked and kissed Mickey on the side of his head. “Love you.”

“Shut the fuck up.” There was a brief silence between them, and Mickey knew Ian was giving him that look. He looked up into the red heads eyes, and he wanted to slap himself for the smile that spread across his face. “I love you too.” 

 

Mickey had fucked a lot of people before Ian, but no one he did fuck ever came close to what he felt when he was with Ian. And he never got turned on in weird public places before Ian either.

They were on the subway.

Mickey trailed his pointer finger down Ian’s leg, and turned to him desperately. 

“Mickey you have got to be joking, not on the fucking subway.” 

“Can we find like an empty area?” Mickey begged, looking around to make sure no one was watching them too closely.

“Can’t you wait till we get home, Mick?”

“You still have to drop that thing off at work, Ian.” Mickey pleaded. 

Ian looked around the subway car, there was an old man sleeping in the corner, a timid looking teenage girl with her bangs covering her eyes, and a women carrying a briefcase. “Can’t we get arrested for this shit?” 

Mickey’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “So you’re gonna suck me off here, then?”

Ian laughed and shoved Mickey’s shoulder with his own. “We are not doing anything sexual on the subway, and it would be you sucking me off.”

“You fucking wish.” Mickey teased shoving Ian’s shoulder back. 

Ian gave him that look again. The smirk that read _oh-fucking-please-says-last-nights-bottom-oh-wait-every-nights-bottom._

“Okay, you’re right. It would be you getting sucked off shut up and let me enjoy the subway ride.” 

Ian laughed and slouched down in his seat so he could rest his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey looked around the subway car to make sure no one was looking, no one seemed to see them though. And if they did see them with their overload of stupid PDA, they didn’t seem to care.

“It must be hard to enjoy the subway ride with that boner, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey mumbled kicking Ian’s foot, and resting his chin on the top of his head. 

 

They didn’t have sex on the subway, but they did in the grocery store. The manager shot them a look as the walked into the one stall bathroom in the corner of the store, very hastily. 

They fumbled with their coat buttons and pant zippers, but it was hot. Even in a dirty public bathroom. 

“You know the sex is good when..” Ian’s voice trailed off and he laughed. He slipped back on his tight fitting shirt, that Mickey swore was the reason he was horny 24/7. That boy just had these _arms_..and shit. 

“When you can do it in a grimy place, and it’s still fucking hot as hell?” Mickey answered him. He was leant up against the door waiting for Ian to pull his pants back up, and listening to see if anyone was outside door.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Ian laughed, and Mickey held the door open for him as they walked out. “What a gentleman.” Ian teased and reached out for Mickey’s hand.

Mickey took his hand gently and traced his palm with his fingers. “Shut up, let’s go home.” 

“He sucks my dick _and_ opens doors for me.”

“Gallagher.” Mickey snapped and reached to punch him in the stomach, Ian flinched and took a step back and Mickey grabbed him by the hips. Ian looked terrified, and Mickey was confused. So he tickled him. 

Ian looked surprised and he tried getting away from Mickey. They ran around the store in a tickle fight, and then out the door back to the subway station.

“Have mercy, I’m just a teenage boy.” Ian said out of breath from laughing. He pulled Mickey into a hug, and Mickey let him. 

“Did you honestly think I was going to hurt you?” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s shoulder.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Ian whispered and Mickey pulled away from the hug and grasped onto Ian’s arms.

“Ian, I am never going to hurt you.”

They’ve been kissing a lot recently. Little good morning your breath smells like shit kisses, goodnight kisses, random fucking kisses because they liked to kiss, but kisses like these were different.

These were I trust you kisses. I love you so much, and I trust you. And Mickey hated feeling vulnerable, but when Ian kissed him he was safe.

They pulled away from the kiss and they were both smiling like idiots. “Okay?” Mickey breathed, and Ian nodded.

“Mickey Milkovich or Augustus Waters?”

Mickey glared at him and lightly punched him in the stomach. “I hate you.”

“I love you too.” 

 

When they get back to Ian’s house that night Fiona and Debbie were cooking dinner, and Lip was doing homework at the kitchen table.

“Hey, look who’s home!” Ian said and threw his arm around Lip’s shoulder. “College still sucking?”

“More than ever.” Lip grumbled and then waved his hand in the air. “Hey Mickey.”

“Hey.” Mickey said quietly and went to grab the plates stacked on the counter. “I’ll set the table?” It’s what he usually did around dinner time, and it always came out as a question. Like he still had to ask if he could stay with them.

“That’d be awesome, Mickey. Thank you.” Fiona smiled at him and hand him the bundle of forks.

Ian ran upstairs to change into to a pair of sweatpants, and new underwear. His were still a little sticky from the lack of hygiene the grocery store bathroom consisted of. 

Mickey walked up the stairs a couple of minutes later, and started digging through Ian’s drawers for a new pair of sweatpants.

“Hey.” Ian breathed.

Mickey pulled on a pair of Ian’s pants, and sat down on the bed next top him. “Hey.”

“Maybe we should go get some of your clothes from your house soon?” Ian suggested softly.

Mickey’s shoulders tensed up and he didn’t respond. “Come on, Mick. I mean I don’t care that you’re wearing my clothes, but you have to get your stuff out of there. Your dad is still in jail, it’s fine if we-”

“I don’t want to wear those clothes. They’re going to smell like that house, and I don’t fucking want to. How many times do we have to talk about this, Ian? If you didn’t want me to wear your fucking sweatpants or whatever you could have just said so.” 

“Mickey, please.” Ian pleaded and rested his head on the older boys shoulder. “Your ass looks good in my sweatpants, you can wear them anytime you want.” 

“You’re a dick.” Mickey laughed and kissed the top of Ian’s head. “I’ll get the clothes tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“No, you’re right. I gotta get my shit out of there.” Mickey thumbed at his lip and fell back on the bed so they were both laying down. Ian moved his head so it was on Mickey’s chest and they stayed silent for a while, just like that.

“I’ll come with you to get everything.”

“Thank you.” Mickey mumbled and pulled Ian even closer.

 

They ended up skipping dinner and falling asleep like that. Fiona found them and covered them with a blanket before shutting off the light.

And Mickey hogged the sheets again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if you're cool http://mickeyshands.tumblr.com/  
> thanks for reading  
> :)


End file.
